Communications systems can be associated with a variety of actions. For example, at the conclusion of a communications session, information from the communications session may need to be provided to other parties, subsequent communications sessions may need to be triggered, the communications may need to be recorded, transcoded, changed to a textual description or the like, or a communications session may need to be continued via another communication modality. Although it is known in the art to trigger sequential applications in relation to a communications session, prior systems are of limited sophistication and utility. For example, although systems that, upon call disconnect, prompt a user to enter call billing data, act to restore a disconnected communications session, perform contact center statistic reporting functions, and linkages between mark-up languages for communications and the like are known, these are very simplistic and either relate to billing or other statistics for the facilities used for the communications session or continuation of a communications session. In addition, such prior systems are inflexible, and are not suited to triggering a variety of actions.
Therefore, previous sequential applications are limited to either documenting a prior communications session or continuing/restoring a prior communications session. Moreover, such previous systems are characterized by implementing policies that are applied to every call, and to the collection of supplemental information.